Unlovable by Law
by ATLjunkie
Summary: The Ryans get new neighbors, but they're not your average neighbors. All Time Low moves to MA 2 get away from annoying fans. When alex gets everything thing he wants, what happens when he crosses paths with Caroline? Ft. Alex, Jack, Rian & Zack
1. New neighbors?

ParamoreFreak95: (11:45:07): Hey, where'd u go?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:45:36): I had to go to the kitchen

ParamoreFreak95: (11:45:57): y?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:46:02): 2 c if I had practice

ParamoreFreak95: (11:46:13): do u?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:46:22): ya

ParamoreFreak95: (11:46:43): y'd it take so long?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:46:58): Bcuz Chace and mark thought itd b funny to take my laptop

ParamoreFreak95: (11:47:23): Oh, brothers r so retarded

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:47:56): Yep, they think that just because they're older that they're so much better than me, so stupid =pI feel bad for my parents

ParamoreFreak95: (11:48:04): me 2…..how'd u get it back??????????//

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:48:10): I threatened to call their girlfriends Cause you know how we get along =D

ParamoreFreak95: (11:48:25): & that worked?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:48:30): no that's y I actually called them –laughs evilly-

ParamoreFreak95: (11:48:34): Nice, what happened next

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:48:45): well they (the GFs picked up) and (it helps that they're twins too so I only have call one) I put it on speaker and the boys mouthed dropped

ParamoreFreak95: (11:48:52): LOL then….

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:49:01): then Ashlyn (chace's gf) said hey and chace put my laptop down on the bed. And Mark ran out of the room into the hallway.

And Chace looked like a deer in headlights

ParamoreFreak95: (11:49:20) LMAO

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:49:28): so I said hey ash, she said it back and so did mary . I told ash that Chace wanted to talk to her and she was like "okay" I handed the phone to Chace and he didn't know what to say and so me and mark started cracking up. I pushed Chace out of my room and into hallway w/ Mark & locked my door & here we are

ParamoreFreak95: (11:49:53): LMAO ur fam is comedy

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:49:57): urs2

ParamoreFreak95: (11:50:14): Ok so whats the plan 4 2day?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:50:33): okay, so 2day. Ur still coming over right?

ParamoreFreak95: (11:50:45): Yeah packing my stuff now

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:50:50): kay so 12 u'll b here?

ParamoreFreak95: (11:50:55): correct-toe-moon-doe

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:50:57): LOL

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:51:15): okay so once u get here we'll put your stuff away. Eat lunch. I'll get ready 4 soccer practice. Leave for soccer practice. Come home. I'll take a shower. Then we do what we usually do 4 long weekend sleepovers.

ParamoreFreak96: (11:51:47): YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!!!! I'm so excited! I 3 that memorial day is Monday. …….Just hopefully I don't get hit in the head w/ the ball this time….

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:51:47): LOL

ParamoreFreak95: (11:52:03): Anyway….. this time I'll pay attention when im sitting next goal

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:52:10): lol u do that

ParamoreFreak95: (11:52:21): is it just u guys practicing today?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:52:30): yes we're scrimmaging the boys 2mo though

Paramorefreak95: (11:52:35): 2mo……u have band practice tomorrow rite?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:52:47): yep. Andrew's gonna stay practice & he'll me bring me with w/ him. Ur welcome to come?

Paraorefreak95: (11:52:51): Awesome. I'll b there. I love being the lead singer's bestie. And helps that the drummer's sister is on your soccer team doesn't it? =)

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:53:05): Yes. Yes it does

Paramorefreak95: (11:53:15): lol…imma finish up packing then ill walk 2 your house mmmk?

xnotXanotherXleadXsingerx: (11:53:21): alright. C u in 5

ParaoreFreak95: (11:53:25): YAYAYAYAYAYA!!!

~ParamoreFreak95~ away Message~

Going 2 Caroline's. Having a shit load more fun than u!!!!! Leave one.

I move the curser to the away Message-new entry. I'm pretty sure people are sick of reading 'Arialle's over. Hanging a fuck load more than u! Leave one.'

So now the away message is, Arialle's over, having fucking more fun than you, soccer practice latter with my gurlyz. Ya ur jealous! Leave one.

_Yeah, I'm nice. _I smiled at that thought. I'm actually a lot nicer than that, it's just that I like to use inappropriate language and I have an attitude. But doesn't every one? And that's one of the reasons I have a picture that says "I'm not mean, your just a sissy" up on my wall.

If you couldn't tell, my name is Caroline. My full name is Caroline Roselyn Ryan and I am in the eighth grade. I'm 13 going on 14 on June 8th and that date is not too far away, considering today is May 28th. I have two older brothers who are annoying as hell but I love them with my full heart.

I found my self staring at one of the three Paramore posters on my bedroom wall while singing along to their Riot! cd when the door bell rang.

I ripped open my bed room door to see a very amused Mark (the younger one of my two twin brothers), staring at a very stressed out looking Chace (obviously the oldest).

He held the phone to his ear and turned and looked at me, I laughed at his facial expression. Mark mouthed a 'shopping' to me and it clicked. Ashlyn wants to go shopping, that means Chace has to go with her.

I then proceeded to walk to the front door and open it to my best friend Arialle. Arialle Renee Smith is the middle child of her family of 5 children. Brad was born first, then her older sister Jayra, next was Arialle, then her twin little sisters, Allison then Clare.

We met before we even started school because our parents grew up together. Both our dads are business men and Arialle's mom is a dentist while mine is a teacher. My mom travels a lot so usually it's just me, Mark and Chase. Mom is teaching some town which name escapes me right now, but I know it's some where in Maine.

My music is blasting so loud right now, so of course Arialle started singing to Crushcrushcrush.

"Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone. Just the one-two of us, who's counting on. That never happens, I guess I'm dreaming again, Let's be more than this." Coming from Arialle's mouth as she walked into the kitchen.

I shock my head and followed, but as I passed Mark who came down the stairs after me, I informed something I thought he should know.

"Mark, you should know that if Ashlyn wants to go shopping then so does Mary, and that means you have to go shopping with them." I snickered when Mark's smile fell and was replaced with a panicked look.

I then proceeded to follow my bestie into the kitchen and I grabbed a snack.

"So, now what?" Arialle asked.

"Now we put your stuff in my closet and eat lunch. Then we do shit for half an hour."

"Nice. Hey! I thought your mom was home this week?"

"She is she just went to the grocery store to get food."

"No she's getting underwear."

"Who's getting underwear? Cause I need some new pairs my underwear is getting tight." Chace said walking into the kitchen to join us.

"You are when you go shopping with Ashlyn tomorrow." I smiled.

"Shuddup ." He replied.

"Ohh nice come back." Arialle shot back.

"You know, sometime you know what I'm about to say and say it before I do. It saves my breath and I don't lose my voice, and in return I can yell louder later when I'm yelling at Chace and Mark. I like it." I said as if Chace and Mark weren't in the room.

Arialle smiled and we walked past the boys, up into my room to put her stuff away and turn off the radio.

When we got back the boys were gone, probably went outside to play catch with the football or something. Arialle and I gave up on finding food that was calling our names to eat. But nothing was so we wondering into the living room. After like 3 scanning the channels we gave up on that too, eventually we walked into the backyard to find Chace and Mark playing catch with the football as I expected.

"Kids!!!" My mom exclaimed, "I'm home!!"

"Is there any food?!" Mark answered.

"Of course!!!" Mom said.

That caused all of us to race to the kitchen. I made it first then Arialle. Which caused me to look back to the boys. They were a lot faster than us, so why did we beat them?

"I swear, they're missing a Mo." I said.

My brothers were stuck in the door, trying to brush past the other. Once one got in the other would pull him back so he could get in first.

"Larry! Curly! Come on!!" My mom yelled at my brothers.

"Do you really think your brothers are two of the three stooges?" Arialle asked. She hasn't looked back at them yet.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her so she would see them.

"Oh." Was the only word she came up with.

"Yep."

After about five more minutes, my mom finally walked over to the boys and pulled Mark by his collar and then held him and Chace back so they were both standing next to her.

"I will let you both go and you boys will not move an inch correct?" My mom said.

The boys looked at each other. "But mom-!!"

"No!!" I do not want to be trampled! That's why when I let you go you both will not move until I tell you so. Right?"

I snickered. Mom's been doing this since they were six.

"Fine." They recited at the same time.

"Okay." Mom then proceeded to put her arms down, take a deep breath, grab her purse off the counter and wall.

Arialle and I started cracking up, and walked up the stairs to my room laughing at my brothers' stupidity.

"Okay!! You may now attack the food!!" My mom yelled from the living room with the remote in one hand turning the channels, her sandwich in the other.

We turned once we hit the top of the stairs and enter my room and shut the door.

"Okay," I started," so how's the family?"

"Good." Arialle snickered. She obviously knew where this was heading.

"What about Bruce, Mystical, and Piper?' I recited her cats' names.

"Good."

"What about that boyfriend of yours?" I cut around the bush.

"Good. You would know, you saw him this morning in Science, and every other class considering you both sit next to each other because you both have every class together." She smiled, she was gonna make me work for the details.

"Yeah, so? You're the one who went out on a date with him last night!"

Arialle broke out into a smile. Arialle was going out with the U14 boys soccer team Co-Captain. That's the team we usually practice with considering they the same division and age as us.

"True…..Okay! So.." She went on and on about the date and I listened intently.

Eventually I got ready for soccer practice and we left. I am the goalie on the team so I spent most the time in the net blocking the shots that my team mates were taking. Occasionally saving Arialle's face when she wasn't paying attention and texting Alan (her boyfriend).

Soccer practice ended around 5:30, and when we got home I took a quick shower to find that my dad sent us a letter that everyone already read but me. It said the usual. I love you, I miss you, See you soon. All the good stuff.

I am currently straitening my previously dripping wet brown hair while Arialle flips through a magazine.

My mom walked in, beaming.

"Yes mom?"

"Caroline, hope you don't have any plans tomorrow that occur after 6." She said then walked off.

Arialle looked at me quizzically.

"I have no clue what that meant." I said.

"Then go find out!" Arialle shushed me out of the room.

I proceeded to walk down the stairs with my half dry and straight, half wet and curly hair laying on my back and shoulders.

I found my mom in the dining room cleaning up the mess the boys made earlier.

"Mom?"

"Yes Caroline?"

"What did you mean? Hope you don't have any plans after six tomorrow?"

"I meant what exactly I said. I hope you don't have any plans after six tomorrow."

"No, I mean." I paused, trying to think about how I could reword it. "WHY do you hope I don't have any plans tomorrow?"

My mom finally looked at me, forgetting the crumbs on the table.

"What are your plans tomorrow?" She asked me.

_Um…okay maybe she'll get the point if I tell her. She has to be getting somewhere with this._

"Tomorrow is Saturday, so hopefully Arialle and I wont wake up until around at least 11-"

She cut me off, "Ten. No later than ten thirty."

"Okay...hopfully we wake up around ten thirty and then we'll wash up. Do stuff for a couple hours. Eat lunch, I'll get ready for soccer practice, the twins agreed to drop me off so we'll go. Andrew is going to stay and he'll drive us to band practice from there, then I have no clue. Soccer practice starts at 12:30 and will probably end around 3:15, and then driving to band practice will probably take like 15 minutes. So then band practice is supposed to start around 3:40. Then Arialle and I were going to walk back home around 7. Why?"

"So you still practice down the street in the abandoned house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Nice to know."

"No, why did you ask what my plans were?"

"Because I just talked to the new neighbors across the street."

"They already moved in? I didn't know that!"

"Caroline I've been in Maine for the past two weeks and even I knew that they moved in last week." My mom gave me a funny look.

"Everybody knows I'm not observant mother." I said.

"Well, anyway." She paused, to turn back around and finish up cleaning the table. "I guess its okay you come home around seven, I already told them that we'd eat dinner around 7:30."

"Okay but Arialle's gonna be with me the whole weekend."

"She can come along too."

"Alright."

"Alright." She repeated me.

"But-"

"But what?"

"Why do we have to meet them tomorrow? Don't you think they want to settle into their new house?" I tried to get out of it. I mean I guess it wasn't that bad of a deal. I just wasn't in the mood to deal with new neighbors.

A couple years ago, the people that lived there previously, moved in and they were so annoying we bought the got blinds that are now occupying the windows and not just the curtains. They wouldn't leave us alone until Mark threatened to call the cops on the girls his and Chace's age. I just went to Arialle's house more.

Like EVERYDAY and got home after dark everyday. Mark and Chace didn't mind, being my guardians (while the parents were gone) and all. They knew I had good reason, that boy of theirs was a stalker, just like his big sisters.

Mom probably knew what I was thinking. Probably from the panicked look on my face.

"Caroline, they're not stalkers. Believe me; would I let stalkers into our house?"

Mom threw out all the crumbs and walked up the stairs into her room.

_Yeah, that's what you said last time with the Wioskies. _I thought.

I stood in that spot for about another fifteen minutes processing the new info. Running the conversation through my head over and over again until I came up with apperiantly obvious information that I over looked and didn't realize the meaning behind it.

I grabbed 5 Herseys bars and went back to my room the panicked look turned into a freaked out one.

"What happened?" Arialle yelled/whispered since it was 11:30 and the boys were asleep. And my mom was too probably.

"We're meeting the new neighbors tomorrow."

**A/n –** Okay so I know a lot of people don't read these so I don't think I'll put them a lot. Only when there's important information you guys need to know about the story or why I didn't or won't update for a while. (I will be updating regularly as far as I can see) I hope you like this and PLEASE, WHO EVER YOU ARE. If you're reading this PLEASE review. I want your input and I want to know what you do or do not like about this story.

If you have an account and you didn't understand something you can either review and I can reply to it, or you can PM me. Im happy as long as my readers are so please, just review it only takes about 5 seconds.

And by the waaay…..this chapter (with out the a/n) is 2,624 words!!! How is that for a first chapter!!!???!?!?!?!


	2. This can't be happening

**A/n **– sorry for not updating in sooooo long! I had volleyball camp and I couldn't find the time to get on the computer. Well anyways, school is coming up within the next two weeks so the updates aren't going to be everyday. But hopfully I will update once a week, probably once a week for each story. Currently I just finished like not even a full five minutes ago I update on my other story 'ABC order! One shots' that Bookworm411 and I are co-writing so you should check that out if you like Twilight. And maybe even if you don't you might like it. After updating this I'm planning on writing a whole bunch of Race to Witch Mountain stories. So would you please check those out once I post them? And lastly, please please please!!!!!!!! Just review!!!!!!!!! It drives me crazy that there is not even a 15% of the readers for this story review. Just look at it this way, the more reviews, means the more and quicker updates you will get. Just saying…. Anyways, this is too long so here's the chapter!! Enjoy!!!

Arialle just looked at me with wide eyes. She knew what happened last time, Mike Wioskie started stalking her too, but just for a little while, but then his family moved. Thank god for that. That whole family was creepy.

"Do you think that the new neighbors are gonna be that bad?" Arialle asked after a full two minutes of silence.

"I sure hope not." I whispered back in response.

"Me too."

After that we decided to change the subject and not bring that one back up.

"Sooooo?" I asked. We were currently talking about Arialle's boyfriend, Alan Scott. Also known as one of my oldest friends along with Arialle, and our other best friend Jake Cruz.

Jake is also in our grade and we hang with him a lot too. He's like another brother to us. And all of our parents have grown up together, so of course they're going to act as if we're all one so we're pretty much as close as three separate families can get.

Jake and Alan are also buddy buddy with my crush Joey Drakes. Joey is co-captain with Alan on the boys U14 soccer team. We've all (Alan, Arialle, Me, Jake, and Joey) known each other since we were all in kindergarten and I've had a crush on him ever since he broke up with his last girlfriend, one of the sluts of the school as me and Arialle like to call her. But her real name is Cassidy Smitt.

Cassidy and I used to be friends. Actually we used to be best friends, almost as good as me and Arialle are. It used to be me, Cassidy, Arialle, and Cassidy's sisters who are the same age.

You see, Cassidy is one of three triplets. First was Jessica, then it was Cassidy, then Ashley. They all have pin-straight dark brown hair and blazing hazel eyes, you can only tell them apart because Ashley is almost a quarter inch shorter than Cassidy and Jessica, and Jessica has a few freckles on her nose. But that's it. Those are the only differences. And yet nobody can really ever tell them apart anymore because now they all wear heels but Ashley wears shoes with heels that are a little taller, and Jessica wears cover up to hide those already hard to see freckles.

I wonder how Joey could ever tell the difference considering he hasn't known them as long. But that's when the personalities chime in; Jessica was the one that became 'popular' when we first got into junior high. Everybody really thought she was intimidating but she thought it was because she was popular….what ever floats your boat. But anyway, that's what dragged Cassidy into thinking she's too good for me, because her sister Jessica thought so. And because the three of them are triplets that makes all of them too good for a 'stupid tomboy' jock like myself.

But what ever, I'm better off without them. But back to explaining their personalities. Cassidy was the nice and friendly one who everyone got along with, and that's were Ashley got it from. The only difference between Cassidy's personality and Ashley's was that ever since Jessica pulled them away Cassidy became the girl who thinks it's okay to get poor grades as long as I look good and boys like me. But Ashley wasn't like that; Ashley stayed the nice, friendly one and also the smart one. She's the only one of the three that can hold an intelligent conversation.

She doesn't like that fact that her sisters are evil bitches and that they dropped all their old real friends for some new fake friends. She would have stayed with us but since she's not as confident as her sisters she gave in and went along with it. But sometimes me and Ashley will speak through AIM or we'll comment each other and send private messages through Myspace or something. I'm just hoping that someday, and someday soon she can stand up to her sisters and become the girl she wants to be, not the girl her sisters think they're making her into.

Snapping back into reality,

"Sooooo, what?" Arialle said with a smile attacking her face.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Caroline!!" Arialle yelled/whispered.

"Im a curious teenage girl. I wanna know these things about my best friend's boyfriend! Tell me before I take away your chocolate bar!!"

"LMAO, okay…well….,"

"Spit it out already!!" I said. It was fun making her blush.

"Yes." She whispered really low I almost didn't hear it.

"Yes." She whispered a little louder. Of course I was going to keep this up until she said it really loud. It was fun embarrassing her.

"Yes." She said once again. Almost at voice level.

"Yes!!" She nearly screamed, then proceeded to shove her chocolate bar in her mouth so there was no more.

I just started laughing really hard. And after she swallowed her mouth full of chocolate she did too.

We laid there laughing for a good 5 minutes. Then there was an awkward silence, and not even a solid minute through the silence we both yelled "Your gonna have a gay baby!!!!" At the same exact time. This caused us to laugh again.

We started talking about the movie we both love oh so much.

"OMG! Wasn't Twilight so awesome!!?!?!?"

"Yes!! Did you see when Robert Pattinson had to suck at Kristin Stewart's wrist?!?!"

"OMFG! Yes! I was there with you watching the movie wasn't I?!?!"

"YES! All 26 times!!"

"Lol."

"Yeppers."

After about an hour of talking about Paramore, All Time Low (mostly Alex Gaskarth and Jack Barakat) about how child-like and funny they are, and other movies and how hot the actors of them are, we realized it was 3:47 and we had to wake up early so we decided to go asleep.

-Next Morning-

"_Caroline, thanks for everything. It's been great, and I've had the best time of my life being around you for these past few days looking for our space ship. For that, I must thank you." Seth said to me, with a tear falling down his face._

"_Your welcome." I said with tears spilling out of my eyes. This was the hardest part. Saying goodbye. I didn't want to do it, and obviously neither did he but of course, we had to. He was alien and I was human. We lived on two different planets and had to go home to save his and my own._

_Seth turned away and took a couple of steps before stopping. Sara, his sister came to me and was crying also._

"_Caroline, thank you, for your time, and helping us saving our planet and yours. You're a good person, don't ever forget that. You have been my friend through these past few days ever since we met in your uncle's cab. And ever since that moment were you have been my best friend so I must thank you for that also." Sara stated in an almost calm voice even though she was crying._

"_Sara," I tried really hard not to dry but I wasn't doing very well._

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm gonna miss you." I started crying full on now, "You were like my real sister, I can't even tell you. And in all honesty, you are my best friend. And I've haven't had a real one in a long long time. And for THAT I must thank YOU."_

_Sara hugged me and I hugged her back, hoping that I'd see her again. Seth walked over to my uncle (Jack Bruno) and started talking to him. I heard him say, "And for that, I am sorry." Then my uncle went to shake his hand but thought better of it and pulled him in a full on hug. Dr. Alex Friedman came over to me and Sara and said, "I'm going to miss you Sara."_

"_Oh, Alex!" Sara said before she released me and gave Alex a hug._

_I turned around and walked the other direction, opposite from everyone else. I was almost sobbing when somebody came over and sat on the rock next to me._

_We sat there in silence for a few moments. And I was thankfully for that. I couldn't even talk for the fear of not being able to because I was sobbing so hard._

_I looked over at the slim, wired figure sitting next to me, all so patient. It was Seth._

"_Seth," I said. Couldn't think of anything else. "I'm going to miss you so much." I was crying nonstop now._

"_I know," He stated, he was about to cry himself. "I don't want to say goodbye. I really don't."_

"_But you have to."_

"_Yes, and for that. I'm sorry." Seth looked deep into my glassy, watery eyes._

"_I promise not to forget you when I reach my home planet. And I promise to come back and visit you."_

_I couldn't respond. I just nodded my head, my hair falling in my face in the process. Seth raised his hand to push my hair behind my ear. Then he stared into my brown eyes._

_It was like he never saw me before, and I finally realized that what Sara said before was true, 'He really does like you. He just has a different way of showing it.'_

_I thought it wasn't possible, for him to even consider liking me. That Sara was just trying to make me feel better._

_I was snapped back to reality when Seth started talking again._

"_Before I leave, I want to try something. Do you mind?" He said as if he was afraid of my answer._

_This boy in front of me has gone through, FBI wanting him, Siphon warriors trained to kill after him, flying space ships, bullets being shot at him and a whole bunch more stuff that I probably don't know about yet he's afraid of my answer?_

"_No I don't mind" I replied. Tears still streaming down my face._

_Seth leaned in closer to me. Extremely slow, to judge my reaction to the proximity. I didn't move a single muscle in my body. I was frozen I couldn't believe this happening._

_Seth's lips weren't even a sixth of an inch away and my lips already felt like they were on fire._

_Seth's lips made contact with mind and he started to kiss me slowly. Still judging my reaction. I started kissing him back and his hands made their way to find the small of my back and the back of my neck, while my found his chest._

_I was the first to pull away, I mea, after all, I couldn't breathe we were both panting for breathe when he went to say something, "Caroline, I---"_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I jumped awake. Falling off my bed in the process.

"GOD DAMN ALRAM CLOCK!!!!!" I screamed.

Arialle turned over in her sleeping back. I almost landed on her when I fell. She rubbed her eyes and pressed of off button on my alarm clock because I was tangled in my sheets and was having a hard time getting out.

Once I finally got out she grabbed her tooth brush and we walked down the hall to the bath room. We brushed our teeth, then Arialle went into the room to go change while I well, _went to the bathroom_ I guess I could say. As I was washing my hands she came back into the bath room and sat down on the side of the tub. I started doing my hair and just when I was putting hair spray in she asked me a now common question that she always says when something wakes me up and I start screaming at things.

"So were you dreaming about Edward, Seth, Alex, Joey, or cookies?"

"Ha ha. Very funny."

"Okay, were you dreaming about Edward, Seth, Alex, or Joey/"

"Arialle! It's too early for the teasing!!"

"Seriously! I wanna know!!!"

"Fine." I mumbled.

"Which one?"

"Seth."

"Oh."

"Yepp."

"I should of guessed."

"Why's that?"

"Because you said, 'Seth, I'm gonna miss you so much.' In your sleep." She laughed at me.

"Oh Shuddup!" I laughed. "We just finished making out and he was telling me something very important!!!!"

She just laughed at me.

"It's not like you don't do the same!" I yell/laughed.

"I know." She smiled. "Don't tell Alan!" She yelled.

"My lips are sealed." I said then did the zipper lip thing.

Arialle did her hair and did her morning stuff after I left to go change in my room. Then we went down stairs to go eat breakfast. Once we reached the bottom of the stairs we smelt the pancakes being made by my mother. We entered the kitchen and sat down at the island.

"Thank you for letting me stay for the weekend Mrs. Ryan."

"Arialle honey you can stay as long as you want. Your like my second daughter."

"Aw thank you so much."

"Your welcome sweetie. Now, will you girls please go wake up the boys, I don't want you two to be late. Practice is in less than two hours.

I looked at the clock. Of course, it's 10:53. Arialle and I climbed the stairs turned left, entered their room and split up. She went to Mark's side of the room and I went to Chace's. She got the easy job. Mark wasn't too bad to wake up; all you have to do was lift his arm up. But Chace, Chace was I different story. Let's just say he's a sound sleeper… I decided it'd be easy to do it the way that Mark's done for years. I jumped up and sat on his stomach. It worked. He woke right up. Haha! I won! Chace, you lose!

"Caroline! What the HELL!?!?" Chace yelled.

Mark looked at the clock and started getting his clothes for the day. Once he's up he up. But once chace is up, he can go right back to sleep. All I needed to say was one word.

"Pancakes."

Then Chace and Mark flew down the stairs and only boxers. Arialle was used to it by now. After all we are always at each other's houses and when she's over the twins treat her like family, even if it means that they're only in boxers walking around the house. Her brother is the same. I guess it means we're welcome at the house?

Anyway, Arialle and I also ended up racing back down the stairs finding the boys were shoving each other to get pancakes first. Arialle and I just casually walked back to our seats once we got to the kitchen doorway, and ate our pancakes.

Once everyone was done, the twins changed and then we all ate lunch, and we left. We were at the soccer field talking to Andrew and warming up once 12:30 rolled around. Soccer practice wasn't as exciting as usually because I was dreading meeting the new neighbors so of course it made time fly and soccer practiced ended at 3:15 even though it felt like only an hour instead of almost 3.

Since Haley (Andrew Davinson's –drummer- little sister) was sleeping over her friend's house and her friend came and picked her up after practice, Andrew waited for them to leave so he knew she was safe, then we left for band practice, we ended up getting to practice around 3:45 so Arialle said her hellos, and Hey what's ups then sat off to the side to watch us practice. The band was made up of Andrew Davinson- our drummer, me the lead singer, Chris Miller- our lead guitar, back guitar was Jake Carter, and his brother Taylor Carter is our Bass guitar player.

It was a fun group to be with even if all of them were in high school and I was in my last of middle school. We played around a little bit and eventually got some real practicing done. I completely forgot about what was next on the agenda until 7:15 rolled around and Arialle looked at the clock and mentioned it. We said 'goodbye' and 'see you tomorrow' then walked out. The boys said they would write some lyrics or something. Even though I was mainly the song writer they liked to help and it was okay with me.

Once we walked out of the abandoned house which our band called our little studio, we headed for my house. It was only across the street and down a house so it wasn't that far a walk. I walked from one to the other all the time.

We arrived at my house and walked to the front door. Arialle looked at me and I took a deep breathe. I then turned back to the door got out my keys and opened the door. I heard people talking and some laughing. None of the people sounding like children.

_Oh god._ I thought. _Is this a good or bad thing?_

Arialle and I walked through the door to find that the laughing was coming from the dining room. Which meant it was out of sight from where we are. I closed and locked the front door and we slowly walked through the living room, then we entered the kitchen to see everyone talking and joking.

Arialle walked in first and her mouth dropped, and then she composed her self. I followed her in and first I saw my mom, then the twins, and then the last people on earth that I ever expected to see.

Everything went quiet and everyone's eyes landed on me and Arialle.

"Oh good! Sweetie! You're here!" My mom exclaimed. "I would like you to meet our new neighbors!"

I looked back to our neighbors. I don't think my mom realized that, our new 'neighbors' are the people in my favorite band. And they are sitting at the very same dining room table that I sit at everyday.

_Oh my God. They're so hot. Why are they here/ I'm dreaming!! No! I wouldn't be thinking to myself right now!! I'd either be woken up or doing something! Not thinking about stuff! _

"Caroline and Arialle, I would like you to meet Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, and Zack Merrick. Boys, this is Arialle Smith, great friend of the family, and my daughter, Caroline."

**A/n- **Okay I know I already have one of these at the top I just wanted to tell you to please review, I'm seriously doubting if I should keep this story as a priority anymore. I need more reviews. Show me you care and just review. I need to know what you like and dislike and how am I going to know that if you don't review and tell me????????

Oh! And without the A/Ns this chapter is 3,069 words!!


	3. Give momma some credit

**A/N-** Sorry about not updating in soooooo long /: I know I've said this many times before, but I'm trying to stick to my word, I am trying to update at least one of my stories every weekend. The one that I feel more people want to read most will be the one I plan to update that weekend. Believe it or not people, it's not the story that gets the most hits, it's the story that gets the most reviews for the new chapter that makes me believe that people want me to update, so if you want me to keep updating this story, then review. If you think the story is worth it, then heck, get your friends to review! Hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

_**Previously:**__ Arialle and I walked through the door to find that the laughing was coming from the dining room. Which meant it was out of sight from where we are. I closed and locked the front door and we slowly walked through the living room, then we entered the kitchen to see everyone talking and joking._

_Arialle walked in first and her mouth dropped, and then she composed herself. I followed her in and first I saw my mom, then the twins, and then the last people on earth that I ever expected to see._

_Everything went quiet and everyone's eyes landed on me and Arialle._

_"Oh good! Sweetie! You're here!" My mom exclaimed. "I would like you to meet our new neighbors!"_

_I looked back to our neighbors. I don't think my mom realized that, our new 'neighbors' are the people in my favorite band. And they are sitting at the very same dining room table that I sit at every day._

_Oh my God. They're so hot. Why are they here? I'm dreaming! No! I wouldn't be thinking to myself right now! I'd either be woken up or doing something! Not thinking about stuff! _

_"Caroline and Arialle, I would like you to meet Alex Gaskarth, Jack Barakat, Rian Dawson, and Zack Merrick. Boys, this is Arialle Smith, great friend of the family, and my daughter, Caroline."_

My eyes strayed from one band member to another. First and closest to where I was standing, Rian Dawson, then Zack Merrick who was sitting next to him. Then to Jack Barakat and lastly to Alex Gaskarth. My eyes didn't stay on them for too long, thankfully. I didn't want to look like a stalker, or even worse, a _**fan girl. **_

After all, that was the last thing that I wanted them to think of me as. Especially since they're my favorite band AND they now live across the street. My eyes wondered from Alex to my two twin brothers who from the looks of it were as amazed as I was that All Time Low was sitting not three feet from them. I looked at my mom, completely aware that I probably looked like a Chace did yesterday morning (a deer in head lights) when I decided to call Ashlyn (his girlfriend) when he wanted to be funny and take my laptop.

My mom caught on and bought me and Arialle sometime to wrap our minds around who my new neighbors were.

"Girls, you just got back from a long day and haven't been home so why don't you both go upstairs, wash up, change and come back down to eat some of the delicious pizza I made."

"HA!" Chace and Mark laughed.

Arialle, Alex, Jack, Zack, Rian, and I all looked at them like they were crazy. _Are we missing something? _I thought.

"Mom you left the pizza boxes in the garage, we saw them we got home." Chace finished and continued laughing.

"So... I thought of how many lab reports I have to correct tonight, I thought about how much work, time and effort it would take to make a whole nice dinner for you all. I thought of how, if there wasn't a pizza place around, how you all would either be eating from the cereal boxes in the cabinet or starving sitting here if I didn't call in the order, so I called in the order. I got in the car, I drove to the pizza place, and I got the pizza. I got back in the car and I MADE the conscious effort not to eat any on the way over so that you would still have food to eat when I got home. "

By the time my mom was half way through rambling on and on about all the things she went through to get the pizza for us everybody in the room was laughing so hard that Jack and Alex were practically on the floor as Rian was shaking his head, Zack was trying not to spit out the water he was drinking. Chace and Mark were banging on the table. Arialle and I were leaning up against opposite door frames trying to stand up straight.

My mom looked at all of us and shook her head smiling as the laughter, eventually died down. When it did she finished by saying, "Well after all I went through for that pizza you could at least be thankful." She playfully smacked the back of Chace's head.

"Hey!" Chace laughed.

"Hey yourself! Give your mom some credit here man!" My mom laughed back, she was such a relaxed person.

That's when Arialle and I decided it'd be a good time to go upstairs to change and wash up instead of stand in the door way all awkwardly and look like complete idiots. Once we got to my room Arialle quickly closed the door and looked at me, eyes wide open.

"OH. MY. GOD." She yelled/whisper, trying not to make too much noise so that certain people downstairs couldn't hear our conversation about them.

"Wow." I breathed as I let my body slump against my wall and slide down a little.

"Your new neighbors. They, they, wow." Arialle failed at trying to collect her thoughts. I couldn't blame her. My thoughts were the same exact way.

We decided it'd be good if we actually did change our clothes and get washed up before we went back downstairs. As Arialle was scrambling through her bag for new clothes I went into the bathroom to wash my face.

I got out of the bathroom and we switched. Arialle went into the bathroom to wash up and I tore up my dresser and closet for a shirt that didn't say anything on it. Last thing I needed was for any of the All Time Low members to see was that about half of my clothing items had to do with either them, or some other band, show, or some famous person for them to comment on it, me be completely star struck and be left there with my mouth wide open like a moron.

I finally found a black and white zebra striped shirt. Not much, not too flashy, not too plain. Should be a good choice. I put on a pair of jeans to go with my zebra shirt, they were black skinny jeans and I wore my black converse that I was wearing when we walked in to go along with it.

When Arialle came out of the bathroom I realized she went the same route as me. Flashy, but not noticeably flashy. Plain, but not too plain. She wore her dark blue jeans that flared out at the bottom with a gray t-shirt. Once again, black converses. _I swear this girl can't live without her converses._ I laughed and shock my head.

Arialle sensed what was going on in my head. I mean it was quite obvious, I was always laughing at the fact she like never took off her beloved converses. I swear you'd think they were like attached to her feet or something.

"Stop making fun of my converses!" She laughed.

"Sorry. Can't help it." I laughed harder.

"You're wearing yours too." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Yeah, because they go with the outfit, not because my life depends on it." I laughed even harder when I saw that she was at loss of words for a moment.

She finally started laughing along with me and eventually through her laughter was able to muster "Oh shut up."

We laughed some more and looked in the mirror one more time each just to make sure that our faces were clean, nothing in our teeth, and that our outfits were okay and good enough to be seen by my new famous neighbors.

We started walking downstairs when the voices from the dining room turned into an explosion of laughter.

"Uh-oh." I said.

Arialle turned to me in concern. "What?"

"They're probably still talking about the pizza fiasco." I said in mock horror as I covered my mouth with my hand. We giggled and continued our journey down the stairs.

Once we got back in the dining room everybody was still eating and laughing. Turns out they weren't still talking about the pizza. They were talking about how when All Time Low moved in last week, that Jack kept sleeping in Alex's bed and eventually Alex just got tired of waking Jack up to kick him out and back into him own room, Alex just fell asleep on top of Jack. Best part was Jack didn't wake up but instead turned and pinned Alex under him for the rest of the night as Alex was drooled on by Jack for that whole night.

I look at Jack and Alex and their expressions as Rian tells the story. Both parties were completely amused. Jack couldn't help but laugh at the grimaces Alex would make every time Rian would mention all the drool that covered Alex's face, chest and neck that night.

After all the stories that the band was sharing my mom decided that she needed to go grade the lab reports that she'd been dreading all day. This left Chace, Mark, Alex, Jack, Rian, Zack, and I alone at the table. We all decided we should start playing a game. Now this game, we made up, I'm not even exactly sure who made it up, but oh my god it was hilarious.

We called the game 'Guess' to play everybody but one person had to put their head down and the one person had to get up and act out the most exotic animal they could think of, but the best part was, you had to make the animal sound, but backwards. After the first initial sound was made everybody could lift their heads up. So when Mark went to act out a dog, not only did he pretend to pee on Arialle, he epically failed at backwards barking. It was hilarious, who however was fortunate to guess the animal correctly got to choose who had to humiliate them self next. So when Zack was the fastest to say "Dog!" Rian was the next one to attempt to be a backwards animal. He was a bird. As soon as Zack got that too we all knew from then on that Zack was a beast and the rest of us were all screwed. Jack was the next one to fail at this game.

Jack chose to try to make things hard for Zack but in reality he just made things harder for himself, but all in all, it was still entertaining. Jack decided that he wanted to be something hard so Zack wouldn't figure it out.

After maybe ten minutes of Jack hanging on Rian's back and making sounds that according to Alex sounded like 'Cats making love.' Jack then exclaimed how Alex was close but not close enough. We all decided that Jack had won the game and he told us that he was a backwards Koala bear so Zack wouldn't figure it out.

We all laughed at Jack's goofy face as he was so proud of himself and that he 'out mastered' Zack.

Before we knew it, it was 10:30 and pitch black out so we said our goodbyes to the guys and my brothers went up to their rooms and passed out.

Arialle and I went up stairs, changed into pajamas and washed up but we were far from sleep. Very, very, VERY far from sleep. We talked about how fun and how normal it felt to hang out with All Time Low. How it felt like they knew them for years and how it felt like there was no age difference at all.

When 2:07 came around Arialle and I decided it was time to go to sleep even though neither of us were tired. We needed our energy for tomorrow. I had band practice tomorrow, and mom had invited the guys over for another day of getting to know our new neighbors so yes, we _**defiantly**_ needed our energy for tomorrow...


End file.
